comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-05 - Children of the Corn
The Metropolis Convention Center is not exactly packed, but it has a good many people because there are two main events going on within the facilities right now. One is a cybernetics discussion and the other is a discussion of classic films and why they appear to the public then verse today. There is inter-mingle in sections within the convention center, as people wander from one discussion room to another. Two individuals that stand out and may be at first perceived as part of the film group is a boy and girl. They are short and dressed Gothic in influence. The guy has his fingers interlinked behind his head, elbows sticking out to make sure he gets plenty of room and no one rubs up against. He rolls his eyes toward the ceiling, "Sister, please. Can you just read a book or something, or perhaps you would rather go elsewhere? I am enjoying the discussions," his tone dry and slightly impatient. "I don't want to leave you! We have been separated for far too long," the girl stating with annoyance. "And I'm bored, I don't want to read Black Beauty anymore, it's making me want to cry." Yes, they both appear young, but anyone that gets close, can see their obvious cybernetics and realize they are not here for the films. "Then you will have to make a choose, accept being bored, or leave my side for a while. I really need to be here due to work," and his own personal interests. Film convention? As if Kendra needed a second thought about coming here to check that out. She's spent much of her time so far in that area, though occasionally her path has brought her closer to the cybernetics side of things. It seems to be one of those things where a few film fans have come dressed like famous actors and actresses, while on the /other/ side of things high-tech is the name of the game as far as appearances go from those looking to get a little attention. It happens that the two Gothic-looking kids have ended up with just that, Kendra ending up with them in view and vice-versa. "Huh, wonder what they're all decked out for," she mumbles to herself under the din of the crowd here and there. And that is where it gets worse. Phyre, usually indulged and wins easily with her brother stops in front of him and stomps her foot with a heavy THUMP, "NO! I want to go now, /with/ you!" Kol halts before her and just stares as she looks all mad and pouty at him. Apparently, seeing his sister have a temper tantrum isn't normal for him to witness cause his head tilts toward one side as if something just broke. Well, this is what he gets for indulging her too much. And the two are staring at each other, while those at least on the cybernetics side are weaving to most definitely avoid them. They are all businessmen or scientists, ones into the darkest to the brightest of the cybernetics future. Getting involved in a seeming child-like temper tantrum in front of their competitors that they wish to impress, is not apparently in their goals. Kol's face finally scrunches up a bit as he is struggling to figure out what to do, while his sister only then crosses her arms over her chest unhappily. The body language Kendra witnesses suggests a disagreement, same with the tone of voice she overhears from the girl as she ends up more in line with them thanks to the avoidance of others who find other directions to head in. She frowns, squinting at the pale pair in their mostly plain colors, shaking her head as she starts to turn to head off and look at something else before she's bumped into by someone passing by. "Watch where you're going," she snaps, a glare shot at the stuffed suit as she ends up facing the Dolls again. That's when her mouth gets the better of her. Stepping closer she wonders, "So what movie are you two dressed up for?" Yep, distraction, and for once, Kol is thankful for it, his body language ironically relaxing a little bit. Phyre though blinks at Kendra, "What movie?" She then looks at her brother, then looks at Kendra again. She tilts her head slightly, as this time Kol telepathically relays the information she needs. "Ooooooh!" She claps her hands then pouts her doll-like fingers over her mouth, giggling. "We aren't from a movie! We are the real thing. Want me to take off my arm to prove it?" The girl seems to find this amusing. Kol on the other hand snorts, "Don't you dare, I already had to beat some of the scientists off us earlier by threatening to sue for assault and battery." "I don't like those words!" Phyre pouts and appears upset again. Kol sighs dramatically at that, "Sorry, I will not mention them again." Considering he is awaiting trial over those charges...it's a difficult thing for his sister. Then to Kendra, "We, or rather I, am here for the cybernetics discussions. I am head of the cybernetics division in Starrware Labs in New York City, and," he makes a graceful and almost mocking bow at that, "a cyborg." Phyre claps though, "Oooooh, prettily done brother! I'm here because my brother is and I missed him while he was in jail for what we will not talk about, so I'm not leaving his side!" Yep, she's totally too honest. "Your arm? Uh, no," is Kendra's blunt response to the offer, a short shake of her head. The hair's short so there's not much to go drifting side to side with the motion. Green eyes shift between the two, obviously twins, and she crosses her arms. The woman ends up listening to Kol while giving Phyre a longer look for one reason or another, then she raises a brow at the mention of the cyborg part. "No kidding. Well, that probably explains a thing or two. I'm Kendra, and I came here more for the film side. And what's this about jail that you don't want to talk about but she did anyway?" she wonders. Phyre pouts, "But we aren't to talk about it." Kol sighs actually dramatically, "Well you brought it up. In either cause, three thugs attacked and hurt my sister, threatened her with horrid actions and made comments about having performed horrid actions with other females. I systematically broke all their important bones. Though there were no life threatening injuries, body casts are considered assault and battery even in Gotham City. As a result, I am required to appear in court to defend myself against the accusing of three gangster rapists that like to beat up drug dealing teenagers to steal their money. It's the highlight of my life," his tone beyond dry and sarcastic. "I wish we knew, we could have ran. No one knows us in Gotham City," Phyre grumbles. Did the two learn their lesson? Just don't get caught. These two are morally terrific. "I know, I know," as if Kol expects it, "It was /excessive/." Seems he has been lectured more than once, and expects it again from a 'normal'. Kendra holds the same stance she'd taken before the situation is gone into very specific detail with no real prompting further. Her expression turns harder the more she hears, leaving her to again study both one after the other. "Full body cast. Nice touch," she offers by way of an initial reaction, facing Phyre fully long enough to say, "If you can, sometimes it's better to teach someone that not everyone is easy prey. They're still alive and maybe now they'll think twice before trying to take advantage of someone again." Then a hand is raised. "Not that I'm advocating violence." She says it as if she's mocking someone else. Kol blinks twice at Kendra though, suddenly appearing interested, and Phyre, she squeals in delight and claps again. "I like this one brother!" She then moves to perhaps surprise Kendra if she isn't quick enough with a hug. "I'm Phyre! And my brother is Kol! I wanted us to become superheroes," and she pouts at that, "called The Dolls, but not sure how that work out now. It's a lot harder than I thought. The demon and his minion I fought with Captain Marvel was less intimidating than the court system." Kol shakes his head, "Yes...what I always dreamed of." More sarcasm in response to being a superhero. "Because becoming a scientist and revolutionizing cybernetics for the everyday person is not at all grand and important." "Course it is important," Phyre says! "But that doesn't mean you should ignore what's happening before your eyes either. People are hurting everyday, and we got the ability to do lots for people, from designing clothes, to designing cybernetics, to protecting them. It's all important." She then looks up at Kendra expectantly, "Right?" Awwww, she's searching for approval from Kendra! An unexpected hug is definitely a surprise, Kendra's initial reaction being to squirm her way free of it like a cat that doesn't care to be held. "No offense, I'm not all that touchy-feely. And I don't know anybody who /wants/ to be a superhero. Usually it's something you get thrust into without much of a say in it," she explains pointedly, as if suggesting it's foolish to think about just wanting to do it. The mention of a demon and Captain Marvel draws another arched brow but no further comment. Instead she tells Kol, "I'm no scientist but I know the importance of it. It makes a lot of other things possible. She mostly leaves the debate up to them but Phyre is given a shrug of a nod. "Everything matters in one way or another." Phyre looks at Kendra curiously, "That's sad, touching is a way to show one's compassion and love." But she seems to accept it. Kol the nods, "I do not believe being a superhero is for everyone." "But through the fires of hell brother, we were forged, so should we not use that strength for the might of others?" Secret ID? Impossible for those two. Though Phyre gains a shake of her brother's head. In either case, Phyre asks, "What's your name?" "You should be careful around strangers, that's all," Kendra tells Phyre. "Nothing sad about it. Otherwise you might end up needing to put someone else in a body cast because you let your guard down." As for what Kol says, she laughs. "You can say that again. I know a few people..but I'll leave it at that. It's definitely something most people aren't fit for. Most people aren't fit to be scientists either." After clearing her throat, hands tucking into the pockets of her jeans, she looks at them with thinning lips. "If you're cyborgs..well, I don't know what that means in your cases but if it makes you better off for helping others, that's something you both have to think about." "She has a point sister," Kol says, sounding protective. Phyre snorts this time and crosses her arms. "I only hug people I really like." "You really like just about everyone," Kol adds dryly. "And her name is Kendra." "Oh," Phyre says, "I should have paid more attention earlier, sorry!" She then blows a kiss toward Kendra. Ack, attack of cuteness! It's the first time anyone of his sister actually sounded somewhat supporting really with Kol and superheroing because of what they are. Kol tilts his head slightly once more. But he nods finally. Sister logic does not phase him, but apparently if someone else says it, he considers it. "Told you so," Phyre grumbles at her brother. "Oooh! What do you Kendra? I design clothes, cut hair, do make-up, I love doing fashion things!" Kendra points out, "We just met. You don't know me well enough to be sure if you really like me yet." It's a dry-sounding comment, but one cemented in common sense reality. "But that doesn't mean you can't over time." The blown kiss just draws a snort out of her as she looks toward Kol wordlessly, perhaps unsure what she thinks of them yet. "Somehow I guessed, with the look the two of you have," she answers Phyre. "And your names aren't exactly common ones. Me? I..spend a lot of my time helping out at a museum." Phyre pouts at that, she doesn't appear very happy about Kendra's stubbornness. Kol just has this 'finally' look...he's not the only one talking common sense to his sister! "Museum work? What kind?" "What museum?" One can tell by the different questions, how the two think differently. But then Kol picks up his phone when it beeps at him, and looks at it. "It is time to go to the next discussion board. I hope this has entertained you enough to belay your boredom with Black Beauty, sister." "Geez, let her answer the questions first!" Phyre sticks her tongue out at her brother briefly. Kendra's answer is short and to the point, given it seems the two need to be off on their way elsewhere. "Stonechat Museum in St. Roch, Louisiana. Look it up later and you can see some of the exhibits online. There's a permanent Egyptian wing, though." She takes a half-step back toward the film side of the convention center, adding, "Be careful and stay safe. See you around..maybe." She's given them a potential way to 'find' her.